Bad Boy Goldsworthy
by oOoXTheLikelySuspectXoOo
Summary: Eli's a bad ass who gives a damn about anyone or anything other than his buddy and his parents, but when Little Miss Clare Edwards shows up, will she change all of that? Or do something to make it worse
1. UnLikely Pairing

**New to Eclare fanfics please be brutal! Read the summery? Good, read the story **

_Eli's POV_

Simpson leaned against his desk, arms crossed. "Mr. Goldsworthy, you are one of our brightest students. Why do you in_sist _on being a delinquent?"

Elijah Goldsworthy shifted in the uncomfortable pleather seat, rolling his haunting jade eyes. Principle Simpson looked down and shook his head. Eli used his pointer finger and his thumb, pretending to squish Simpsons head between them while he wasn't looking.

"Eli, I'm going to let you off with a warning. Heaven knows locker vandalism isn't one of the more damnable offences that have been committed at Degrassi. But please, don't throw away your education by trying to impress morons whose names you won't even remember in a few years."

Eli looked up at Principle Simpson as if to say, _Can I go now?_. Simpson nodded towards the door. Eli grabbed his backpack and threw it over his shoulder, leaving the depressing blue and gold office. He passed a few Grade Tens' on the way to Junior AP English, and noticed one of them was looking at him. She was cute enough, maybe his next conquest. He gave her a smirk but she looked away, averting her impossibly blue eyes to her Indian friend. Whatever, he thought. She looked like a prude anyway.

_Clare's POV_

"You think he saw me looking?" Clare Edwards whispered to her best friend, Alli Bhandari.

Alli smiled, "Did you see his smirk? Of course he did."

Clare nibbled on her lip, "Great." She mumbled. She didn't know why, but she found Eli G. very interesting. His dark, witty humor was appealing in itself, but it was in no way a secret that he was ungodly hot. Funny use of words, seeing as he was an atheist. But the way Clare saw it, that was better than being a Satanist. Speaking of Satanists . . .

Mark Fitzgerald walked by them then, grinning broadly at Clare. She grimaced back. Mark, or Fitz as he liked to be called, had a secret crush on Clare ever since fourth grade. But she had below zero interest. Fitz's idea of fun was throwing pebbles at dogs and making fun of less fortunate kids, along with bullying for no reason. And being in an ongoing battle with none other than Eli.

Eli was a bad boy, but he never really hurt anyone and his best friend was a FTM (Female to Male) Transgender student named Adam. He stood out.

Alli noticed Clare's displeasure at Fitz and knew the thoughts spurring in her brain. They'd talked about it at many sleep over's. "It's like they're the Montague's and the Capulet's isn't it?" Clare nodded.

"We should get to class. See you next period." Clare waved to Ali. Clare had been pushed up to AP Junior English because of her impressive grades along with being in honor classes all through freshman year, but Ali had AP Science, so they had to suffer a period without one another.

Clare shuffled into class with Emmy Grant and Adam, the only other tenth graders. The only chair left was directly behind Eli. Clare took it, gladly. Adam fist pounded Eli over, what Clare considered, an unknown crowning achievement. Mrs. Dawes, their loose and zany English teacher smiled as she took her seat. "Okay class, I know the last week has been easy going, seeing as it's the first of the school year, but now we're getting to business. And the first is pairing you up into teams of two for the year. The person you are paired with will be your editor, your writing partner, and your bff for this class." A few people snickered but most groaned. Eli and Adam shared a glance. Clare wished she had someone she could honestly hope to be pared with.

She scanned the room. There was Doug from Bible Club, Sandra from Drama, and Emmy, again, the only other Grade Ten besides Adam. But that brought Clare full circle . . . right back to Eli. Deep in the pit of her stomach, she wanted them to pared.

Mrs. Dawes continued, "Now I've pared you up based on your writing compatibilities. The first pair is made up of my new star pupils. Clare?" Clare looked up. She was one of the star pupils. "Clare, your writing is so well detailed and beautifully written, but . . . there's not enough depth." Clare nodded, taking the constructive criticism. "And . . . Eli." Clare's eyes went wide as Adam slouched in his seat.

"Me?" Eli asked in a slightly sarcastic baritone.

Mrs. Dawes smiled, "Yes, you. Eli your writing is nicely detailed and had depth but it's a bit wordy. But I think you two could make some brilliant writings together."

Mrs. Dawes beamed at the two, then said to the class, "I see some real sparks going on here, class. We could have a great pairing. Ooh! Like Sylvia Plath and Ted Hughes!" Mrs. Dawes said, pleased.

Eli glanced over his shoulder and crookedly smirked as the bell rang, "Sylvia Plath killed herself." Clare wanted to be mad or offended, but she just smirked a little. She couldn't help it.

**Tell me what you thought please! Reviews!**


	2. The Lesson

**Thanks you guys for all of the reviews, love you much ! Please read chapter 2 and then . . . can you guess . . . review?  
><strong>

Clare fidgeted on the desk in front of Eli, her legs resting on the seat bolted to said desk. Eli bit roughly into an apple, making Clare wince. By the fourth dramatically slow chew and the fifth eyebrow raise, Clare knew he was toying with her. "Really!" she whispered, watching a smirk spread devilishly across his lips.

"It's . . . theme centered." Eli squinted.

Clare let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. "That's all?" she whined.

Eli shrugged, "It's not bad but . . . it's so lifeless. Almost as if a computer wrote it. All the great words are there but they're black and white. No colorful moods imposed into them." Eli turned slightly, tossing his apple into the trash can across the room. It didn't even touch one of the rims.

"I can't help writers block." Clare felt one of her eyes go squinty.

Eli chuckled lightly, "Well you can't turn this in."

Clare furrowed her brow. "But it's . . . due to_day_."

"For a Tenth Grader in Junior AP, you aren't the quickest." Eli handed her the paper. "What I'm saying is . . . just take off." He leaned forward to whisper the last part. His breath smelled like spearmint, even after just eating an apple.

"Skip?" Clare said. Eli smiled, "No I'd like remain seated, thank you."

Clare rolled her eyes. Eli scratched his eyebrow, "If you need to get official. It's now or never, Clare. Have a chance at a possible great piece of literature . . . or . . ." he tapped the page. "Turn in this soulless piece of well-written dribble."

Clare heard the bell chime. "Okay." She whispered.

Eli smiled as she huddled up her things and went to the door. "Well . . ." she smiled. "You coming?"

Eli pretended to think it over then shrugged and followed her. Clare shoved the door open and glanced everywhere. Eli rolled his eyes. "C'mon." he smiled, grabbing her hand. It was electric. He pulled her towards a black hearse.

"Yours?" Clare looked at it uneasily.

"No, Mr. Grundy's." Eli smirked. Clare smiled dubiously and Eli opened the door for her. As she got in she was surprised how the car smelled. Like coffee and peppermints. It actually smelled nice. Clare didn't ask where they were going, she just reviewed her paper.

They got to their destination sooner than expected. It looked like half of a centuries old church. It was broken and there were no pews left. "What is this place." Clare asked.

Eli turned the hearse off. "Just a place that clears my head." Clare nodded and got out. There was a mound of stone and Clare sat on it, still blocked about what to write.

Then her eye caught something. On one of the walls in chalk, there were two names sealed in a heart. _**Eli+Julia4eternity**_. "Who's Julia?" Clare asked tentatively, gesturing to the names. "No one." Eli hopped onto the hood of the hearse. Clare stared at him. "No one." He repeated. Clare just grimaced at him but went back to her work.

Eli watched her struggle over the paper. "Just . . . think about something that you feel really strongly about." Clare rolled her beautiful crystalline blue eyes. Wait. Eli thought they were beautiful?

"Like what?" Clare chewed gently on her eraser.

Eli smirked. "Okay . . . something that really _pisses _you off. The government, Mr. Thorton . . ."

"My English partner?" Clare smiled. She had a beautiful smile.

Eli feigned hurt, "Ouch!" but he smiled and hopped off the cars' hood. "All I know is you're a much better writer than this and you just need something that you can really throw yourself into. What makes you happy?"

Clare bit her lip and thought. "I . . . uh. Um."

Eli looked at her, ". . . Wow . . . that is bleak."

Clare frowned, "It's just that . . . my parents are going through some stuff and I haven't had a lot of fun. I'm always walking on egg shells."

Eli walked over and sat down next to her. "I'm sorry . . ." he said. For the first time with no sarcastic undertone.

Clare shrugged, "It's okay. But I think my writers block is coming from all of the anxiety I get around them."

Eli grinned, "You know what you need to do?"

"What?" Clare rose her eyebrow.

Eli ran to the hearse, turning it on and fiddling with some things then a song came on loudly. Clare recognized it. It was _Touch me I'm about to scream, pt. 2 _by _My Morning Jacket_. Clare put down the cluster of papers as Eli ran up and took her hand, standing her on top of the large rock slab. "Now . . . scream every single thing you would never say."

"What?" Clare crossed her arms. "I'll look like an idiot."

"That's why I turned the radio on! Besides, you need to stop caring what people think."

Clare looked around, "Will it really help?" Eli nodded, urging her forward. Clare breathed in. She trusted Eli. And she knew he wouldn't repeat any of what was about to happen. So for the first time in a very long time, she let everything loose. Thanks to Eli.

**Please review, and thank you so much for all of the other comments as well, you guys are Das Bestest **


	3. Cure For Writers Block

**Sorry for the longest waiting period ever guys!**

Fitz slammed Eli against the lockers as several other students gathered. "You don't care what the fuck you do, do ya Goldsworthy?"

Eli laughed and shoved back. "Look, _Neanderthal_, you and I both knew you had this coming!"

Fitz lunged forward and punched Eli across the cheek. "You just don't know how to keep your mouth shut."

"Fuck off." Eli pushed Fitz with so much force he fell to the ground. Eli took the advantage by kicking Fitz repeatedly in the gut and groin. Suddenly Adam came up and grabbed Eli's arm.

"Whoa, dude, Simpson around the corner." Eli smirked, giving Fitz one last blow to his side, and walked off with Adam leaving the remaining students staring. They knew Fitz wouldn't say anything. He'd rather be the guy who got his ass kicked than the Nark.

"What was it this time?" Adam whispered as they entered English.

"Nothing." Eli growled.

"Hi Eli." A sparkling voice rang. Eli turned slightly to see Clare Edwards. How was it that those baby blue eyes could drain every ounce of malice from him. Adam rolled his eyes and left to his seat.

"I just wanted to say . . . thank you. F-for yesterday." She said, referring to the shriek fest that occurred 24 hours ago.

Eli smiled, "I'm guessing it solved the writer's block?"

Clare but her lip and nodded, "There might not be time for you to read it before I turn it in."

"Hey, as long as I can read it at some point. I'd like to know what my genius sparked." Eli smirked.

Clare sat down, "Could you be more smug?"

Eli leaned down into his own seat and whispered, "Absolutely." He saw a smile spread cross Clare's face as he turned around. Miss Dawes waltzed into class with an increasingly happy look on her face.

"Students, I am impressed! Who knew you all could be such strong and creative young minds?" Then her eyes fell on Eli and Clare. "Mr. Goldsworthy, Ms. Edwards . . . I hope you two have a good excuse for skipping class yesterday and turning in _nothing_ as well. Fish Taco Stomach poisoning? Dog eat yuour homework?"

"Actually . . ." Clare spoke up in a quiet voice, "We skipped to finish our essays."

Miss Dawes's eyebrows rose in humor. "Oh. Well that _is _original. But you still skipped so detention is in order but . . . I will let you two have the credit." Clare and Eli both relaxed, Clare especially. Until Ms. Dawes continued, that is. "IF . . . you two read it at the young writers conference tomorrow."

"What?" Clare said hoarsely.

Miss Dawes smiled, "If they're so good why should there be a problem."

Clare looked down and Eli jumped in, "That sounds like a beyond fair proposal, ma'am. We'll take it."

When the bell rang, Clare stormed out of class but Eli was able to catch up with her. "Hey what's wrong? Why are you so upset about reading it?"

Clare turned around quickly, "Why am i so upset? Eli! That paper is about my parents. Its about everything wrong in my life right now. You, Miss Dawes and myself are the only two people I ever even planned to let see it!"

Eli backed off. "Clare, I swear I didn't know."

Clare settled down. "I know you didn't. How could you have? But . . . it isn't even that I have to open up to the world about my parents but the fact that my mom will be there." Clare's eyes went a little glassy and Eli willed her not to cry. He couldn't take the thought of tears spilling from those blue eyes.

"Why?" Eli said.

"Because she'll be running the bake sale. Anything to get out of the house. If her and dad aren't in the same room they can't fight." Clare looked around, hoping no one was paying top much attention to her. Eli was quiet for a moment and Clare smiled, "Thanks for taking a moment to just . . . not talk."

Eli smirked morosely, "Anytime."

**PLEASE REVIEW! Ideas, Comments, et cetera! Just please! Thank you!**


	4. Tonight we read

Clare paced back and forth, her index cards shaking in her grasp. Eli ran up and jumped onto ht estage, jolting Clare out of her thoughts. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

He smirked, "Well a good afternoon to you, sunshine."

Clare smacked him on the arm with her cards, a bemused expression on her face. "I don't know what I'm going to do." Clare said honestly. Eli grabbed her hands.

"You're going to go out there and give them hell, Edwards!"

Clare smiled lightly.

"Eli!" Fitz said in a sarcastic, sickly sweet tone.

Eli turned, "Two syllables? Good . . . Good for you."

Fitz shook his head, "You just don't know how to keep your mouth shut do you?" he paused when he noticed Clare. "This your little girlfriend, Goldsworthy?"

"Sure is . . ." Clare piped up. Eli gave her a questioning look but she just smiled and took his hand with ease.

Fitz laughed, "Whatever. I gotta go anyway."

When he was gone, Clare dropped Eli's hand. "I wish you two didn't fight so much."

Eli scoffed, "You afraid I'll get hurt or something?"

Clare didn't answer.

"Oh my god, you are!" he smiled. "Clare, you like me."

"I enjoy your company." She admitted.

He got closer. "No . . . you like me." This time he drew out the like in a silly chime. Clare passed hime the cards. "Stop."

He pushed himself closer to her, there lips so close, they brushed lightly as he spoke, "You do."

Their eyes connected and suddenly Clare jutted forward, crushing their lips together. Eli responded quickly. Eli was surprised by how quickly Clare got into the kiss. Who knew she had it in her?

_**Later**_

"Oh, Clare honey, I'm so happy for you! I'll make sure Agnes can take over the table while I listen to your essay."

"Mom, don't worry about it!" Clare pushed. "Really . . ." she murmured, heading to the stage. Just then Eli stepped out, "You ready?" he smiled.

Clare smiled, "I had some help earlier getting up some courage"

"Well I'm sure whoever helped you was not put out in the slightest."

"Maybe he could help me again? Like after this reading we could collaborate at The Dot?"

Eli smiled, "I'm sure he would be very interested."

"Good." Clare smiled, "Well I have an essay to read."

Everyone came to a quiet as Clare stepped up to the podium.

"The name of this paper is Hard of Hearing by Clare Edwards." Mr. Simpson announced. Clare cleared her throat and began.

"There are many words teenagers fear. But 'We Need To Talk' are probably the scariest. But even worse is the waiting. Waiting for what you know is coming . . ."

She locked eyes with her mother, who had a solemn and understanding look on her face.

". . . So please . . . don't make me wait any longer. Because I can handle it. Even if you think I can't."

There were some more sentences, but Clare received a large applaud. Eli walked up to Clare and smiled, "Ready for that collaboration?"

**Please review, love you guys!  
><strong>


	5. you

**Last Chapter! Have to finish this story before it goes down the toilet!**

Eli walked to class with a smile plastered on his face. Clare and himself had spent the entire weekend together. Everything seemed to be turning up. Till now.

Adam let out a sharp cry of pain as he was pushed into a locker by Fitz. "Hey!" Eli yelled, dropping his bag and coming to Adam's side.

"What are you looking at?" Fitz growled.

"Still trying to figure that out, myself. But by the smell, I'm guessing a hunk of shit." Adam spit in Fitz face.

"Oh, you shouldn't have said that." Fitz pulled back his fist.

"Enough!" Eli said pushing him back. "This is over! I'm so sick of this shit! There is no reason for it and in two years we won't even remember each others names!" Eli turned and peeled Adam of the locker. "This is stupid. It's so stupid! And whether you are or not, I'm done." Eli shook his head at Fitz then picked up his back pack.

"Eli!" Clare yelled, running after him. "I saw the whole thing. What brought that on?"

Eli smiled down at Clare, taking her face in his hands, planting a luscious kiss on her lips. "You, Clare. It was all you."

**Worst ending ever, I know, but I'd rather finish it with a terrible ending than delete it. I've deleted so many stories in the past and I always hate myself a little for it so . . . blah blah blah :P thanks for reading!**


End file.
